


A Pleasent Surprise

by freesha



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, Crying, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Soft Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-14 08:31:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16909608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freesha/pseuds/freesha
Summary: After a long time of sitting in the same old 'saep', he sees a old friend because of the Lightner Heroes.  He's finally happy.





	A Pleasent Surprise

The chaos of the fight really tired out little ol' Jevil. He had just wanted to play a simple numbers game with the Lighteners that decided to come on down to visit! That's all! But now the chaos had truly ejected, as his attacks were of old tricks that he used to play so long ago. Back when he used to play with the children and the kings, the games and the magic!

But one day he was saying such thing beyond their cell, and his mental freedom. They all thought he was so abnormal that they must lock him up. Using his old friend, he had built bars around the whole world, so that he was the only free one! Although the freedom of his world was so sweet, he grew lonely, and craved the attention of others. Which was why he was so excited to see the Lighteners come on down, the legends themselves!

Of course he had to play a game with them, who wouldn't? But they seemed worried, and certainly scared of the game he wanted to play. All it is, is a numbers game! Maybe they didn't like counting, or maybe they didn't like their HP at 0?

They came back anyway.

He was tired of throwing all these attacks, the game he played, which is why when the purple lightener unleashed her final attack, he was struck, and his exhaustion only grew. He let the battle close, as beads of sweat topped the Lighteners. The main one stepped forward, as the purple one helped up the green one. He panted, he didn't know they would win!

It was all the same, wasn't it?

"HA HA HA. WHAT FUN!!! YOU'RE FAST, FAST, STRONG, STRONG. BUT THERE ARE YET FASTER, YET STRONGER."

A loud, but tired chuckle seemed to eject from the jester, as he knew what he needed to do. For freedom.

"THE HAND OF THE KNIGHT IS DRIFTING FORWARD. SOON, THE "QUEEN" RETURNS, AND HELL'S ROAR BUBBLES FROM THE DEPTHS... LIGHTENERS, CAN YOU STOP IT?"

He could only imply, and slightly question, their ability to be able to truly balance out the kingdom again. He knew that he wouldn't be able to do this alone. But he really did try, huh?

"UEE HEE HEE! EITHER WAY, A MISCHIEF-MISCHIEF, A CHAOS-CHAOS...! LIGHTENERS! FROM INSIDE YOUR LITTLE CELL!! TAKE ME AND DO YOUR STRONGEST---!"

He let out his final line, before turning into his signature weapon, the DEVILSKNIFE, and letting itself magnet to the main Lighteners hand. The leader proceeding to hold it in admiration.

His last little bit of conscious was let go as he wished they made the correct choice. As his little freedom disappeared and the main one touched a softly glowing star. A SAVE POINT.

* * *

  


Seam was sitting quietly and calmly inside of his little old shop.  The same one he's been running since before king spade came to control the entire world. The world's sadness was nothing of matter to him, he didn't care.  He just toasted to the end of the world, as he drank his tea.

It was ending soon, though.  As the three mythical lighteners came to his shop to buy some Dark Candies, but he could tell.  He could see that they were not darkeners. They were the heroes from the legend that would help the world as he knew it come back together in happiness.

Asides, from his perspective, he didn't really care.  Until earlier that day.

They asked about the prisoner that he had to lock up so many years ago, his old partner in entertainment, his old jester.  His old _friend_.

He would be definitely lying if he said that he didn't miss him, he missed him a lot.  So much he kept one of the key pieces he should have let go. So, then the Lighteners came to his shop and asked him about the prisoner.  He was jolted from his usual mental tranquility. His care and happiness, his sadness and fear all came flooding on that moment, he was so excited that they found his old friend that he let them have the key piece, as they already had the rest.  Go get it fixed, and let him free.

So now, he was wide awake, sitting in his usual soft armchair (also supplemented as a scratch post) with a cup of tea and a old scrapbook that he hadn't touched in years.  Dust covered his cloth paws as he stared down, smiling at the old photos. 

He heard the jingle of the doors charms chingle as the lighteners walked in.  The main one looking pretty beat up.  Knocking on a wooden surface, to let the owner know that they were there.  He grunted with a small "i'm coming over.". The groan of old springs in the chair squeaked as he put down the book in the seat, and stood up with his tea.  

It wasn't until he walked in and put his tea on the counter, he looked at the lighteners.  He grinned and said "you're back, eh?"

They said nothing, but the main one put a very familiar scythe on his counter.   He slowly looked up in shock, as he just couldn't believe what he was seeing.  He slowly let his paws wrap around the weapon, and smiled wider than he has in decades.  Was this really the little jester he knew?  He's there, still alive?

He was holding back the tears, as he just let himself widely smile as he looked at the lighteners.  Glancing at them, confirming that they were selling (or more like giving) this priceless item to him.  The main one nodded, and took a step back as he signaled that it was his.

"I haven't seen this in many years, a long time ago when me and him were just the stars."  The memories came back.  He held the scythe tighter, but not too tight.  He knew that under that weapon-like appearance, he was beat up.  Indications was because of the lighteners also looking beat up.  So he handled it with care.  Keeping it in his paws as he reached over to grab a pie he baked earlier, and handed it to the main one.

"Share it now, I can tell you are all exhausted.  After eating this you should feel just fine." He smiled, as the main one.. happily accepted? He couldn't tell with the hair in the way.  But nonetheless, he heard their last thanks, as he saw them part with the shop as the trio split the pie.

He smiled, as he carried the scythe back.  And sat back into his chair after some hassle of trying to keep the scythe in his hands. Seam then reached his free arm to grab a first aid kit.  He knew that the other would be coming out any moment.  Once he obtained the kit and relaxed, he waited.

But nothing happened.

He giggled, he did like to play tricks.  He put a soft brush of his paw on the dull, topside of the weapon.  Prying the jester out.  "I know you're in there, Jevil.  Metamorphosis."  

It only took a second before the weapon sparked with magic, and wooshed and worked around some more before it became a actual monster.  Specifically, a Jester that he used to work with so many years ago.  He didn't look the same, as the other was looking really beaten up.  With dark eyes and he'd gained quite a bit of weight. (which is strange when fed only once a day.)

The jester opened his eyes, he didn't jump up like he used to, but he did smile as he looked up at the cotton cat that he loved to see.

"SEAM?"

"There's my little jester!"

He smiled widely as he softly hugged him, and the other embraced him back.  With careful luck, and thought out plan. "You found out a way out?" He widely smiled.

"I KNEW THE LIGHTENERS COULDN'T RESIST ME!  SO I FOUGHT THEIR FIGHT, SO I COULD BE OBTAINED AND TO BE FREE, FREE!"

The cotton cat couldn't believe that the jester actually constructed a way to get out. 

"I KNEW THEY"D TAKE ME TO YOU, THEY LOVE OPINIONS, STORIES AND OUTPUTS TOO! SO WHEN THEY FOUGHT TO THE END, IT WAS ACTUALLY THE BEGINNING INSTEAD!"

Seam missed Jevil's rhymes, the nostalgia. He just hugged him.

"I missed you so much."

"I DID TOO."

 

**Author's Note:**

> okok so if you are a fan of my stuff (or just know im freesha or whtev) then you'll know that all i used to make was nsfw content.
> 
> well uh not anymore, just like im probably barely going to make anymore undertale content, godforbid a au sans fic.  
> yeah all im going to be doing is just jeam, nosuit, and other unappreciated rarepairs oneshots bc im clean now
> 
> i chugged a gallon of lemon bleach for this shit


End file.
